This invention relates to accessories for the prevention of loss or misplacement of cigarette lighters. More particularly, the invention relates to an accessory for securing a lighter to the person or to a fixed support.
Cigarette lighters carried on the person frequently are lost or misplaced, as by falling from a pocket, being left behind after use, or being taken by another after use. Also, the lighters may be carried in one of various pockets, or in a purse, where they may be mixed with other articles, and they may not be as accessible as desired, or they may bulge the pocket at times.